


A me stesso

by fungusboy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Racconto, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungusboy/pseuds/fungusboy
Summary: 2017 circa





	A me stesso

Eleonora all'asilo volevi trapiantare cervelli. Nessuno sa da dove sia uscita questa stramba idea di dare vita a pezzi di latta, ma ci eri così dentro che spezzarti il sogno sarebbe stato crudele.  
Eleonora alle elementari volevi stare nel gruppo. Non capivi perché non ci fossi dentro ma ci volevi essere. Volevi provare l'ebbrezza di essere ascoltata, per una volta.  
Eleonora alle medie volevi rendere il mondo un posto migliore. Hai scoperto che i nostri cervelli sono incomparabili ed hai iniziato ad odiare il gruppo.  
Eleonora alle superiori avevi paura della morte. Avevi tutta la vita davanti, perché hai aspettato tanto?  
Eleonora non eri intenzionata ad andare all'università. Tu volevi far provare sensazioni. Tu volevi far piangere la gente, confortarla, farla pensare. Non sapevi come – eri giovane e senza mezzi.  
Ti sei cercata senza grandi risultati, ma potevi fare grandi cose. E le farai, se ti fidi di me.  
Non lasciare che trapiantino anche il tuo cervello. Per favore, aspettami. Sto arrivando.  
_G


End file.
